


领带

by lixinwei



Category: LOFTER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixinwei/pseuds/lixinwei
Summary: 魏之远遇见了魏谦，才成了魏之远。魏谦遇见了魏之远，他便有了一个家。





	领带

**Author's Note:**

> 魏之远遇见了魏谦，才成了魏之远。
> 
> 魏谦遇见了魏之远，他便有了一个家。

魏之远喜欢用领带缚着大哥，尤其是天雷勾动地火两人不可开交时，往往从进门开始，每当魏谦出差风尘仆仆的归来，或是魏之远为了一个项目紧赶慢赶的在规定日期之前回来，没有条件也要创造条件，松了松衣领绑在衣架，绑在床头柜，绑在阳台，绑在洗手间。

一是因为魏谦腰线漂亮，手被按压在头顶，无论是劲瘦的腰还是漂亮的脊柱，或者是桀骜的蝴蝶骨，就连肚脐都可爱万分，毫无遮挡的摆放在他面前。

二是怕大哥揍他，往往失控了用力顶撞大哥几下，魏谦就会蹙着好看的眉毛一拳打过去，整整青了三天才出门见人，偏偏一个愿打一个愿挨，魏之远还舔着脸去亲了亲魏谦的拳头，说什么不痛不痛，痛痛飞飞之类的话，大哥偏对这样幼稚的话喜欢的紧。

揉了揉魏之远被打的地方，和小宝一个德行。

魏之远天不怕地不怕，上的了刀山下得了火海，能挨的动千刀万剐，就怕大哥不要他，感情的事谁能说的清楚，魏谦就是他的全部，无论在小时候，还是现在，他吃了那么多苦才找到大哥，无所不用其极也要把大哥绑在身边。

后来就被大哥一脚蹬了下床，

“啧，魏之远你要是不会干就我来，你他妈捅这么深杵蒜呢”被踹下床的魏之远委屈的挤了挤泪花“哥，您别生气，我让您在上面好吗”

于是一个转身魏谦就坐在了上边，“这……他么有区别……吗”手被牢牢实实的绑在身后，魏之远掐住魏谦的腰就开始像疯狗一样。

魏谦是真想不明白，他是怎么一边哭一边操的这么用力。俗话说会哭的孩子有奶喝，魏之远深谙此道，咬住魏谦的奶头直把它吸的又红又紫，像个小樱桃。再种个草莓从喉结一直延伸到肚脐，并且起了坏心思的舔了舔大哥的老二。

魏谦像被打湿一样，分不清哪里是口水、汗水、精液，这样的大哥更有魅力，添了几分风情和诱人，魏之远喜欢把心事都藏起来，对待所有事都冷静克制，但在大哥面前，他忍不住……他那份畸形的爱，在无数个夜晚，无数个离大哥遥远的地方，他都守望着和期待着他的信仰会向他伸手。

怎样制止一条饿了的疯狗。  
让他吃饱。

魏之远逛商场的时候发了呆，在看手里的这条领带犹豫不决。昨天又弄皱了一条，最重要的是魏谦为了见大客户专门订做的，还没穿戴好就被从身后抱住了腰。

魏之远看着大哥裁剪修身的西装，眯了眯眼睛从腰看到浑圆的屁股，又看到昨晚夹住魏之远的长腿，顿时心猿意马，熟练的抢过领带便绑在了衣帽间的木制衣架上。

有的猫到了春天就会发情，有的狗是真的狗，一年四季都在翘它的老二。魏谦如是想到。

不得已的最后，挑了个藏蓝色的领带换上了，走之前魏谦送了魏之远一记踢裆，看着魏之远痛苦的倒在地上，魏谦心满意足的同时，又有点心疼，刚才没用多大力吧，明明收着力呢，脸色怎么这么难看，明明是道上见人就砍的魏哥也患得患失了起来。  
后来魏之远用实际行动告诉魏谦什么叫人坚不催、金枪不倒。

雅黑色和宝青色都很衬大哥，魏之远大手一挥全都要了，把那个粉色的领带也包进去，导购有些惊讶，没想到小魏总衣冠楚楚的喜欢这种风格。

隔天就在垃圾桶里找到了它，被人蹂躏的成了一团破布，也不知经历了怎样的待遇。魏总也有些奇怪，老是不停的更换坐姿，有时还狠狠地瞪着小魏总。

大哥是爱他的，只是魏谦在母亲死的那天，在往后的挣扎和活命中，在无数次拿命换来的活下去时，在为了支撑整个家时，为了年幼可爱的小宝时，他早已失去说爱的能力了。

魏之远紧紧的抱住了魏谦，还好，小时候脸皮厚。

  
魏之远遇见了魏谦，才成了魏之远。  
魏谦遇见了魏之远，他便有了一个家。

* * *

“哥哥哥，轻点……啊啊啊”魏之远看着要笑不笑的大哥，心里发怵。  
“你不是喜欢绑，我今就让你绑个够”魏谦想拿烟盒，才想起来被魏之远这小子换了巧克力。

魏谦把巧克力丢在魏之远身上，轻轻的解开了两颗纽扣。看着渐渐靠近的魏谦，魏之远咽了咽口水。  
“呵，还挺精神”拨弄了一下小老二，“也不考虑你现在的处境”。

魏之远整个被大字捆绑，裤裆哪里原本乌沉沉的一团早已立了起来，魏谦手放在立起的顶端上，狠狠地往下按去，魏之远疼得直抽抽。

“哥……哥……阿谦阿谦”魏之远两只眼睛亮的吓人，仿佛要将眼前的人都浸入那双眸子。

“昨晚我让你住手，你是怎么做的，”魏谦身上青青紫紫的吻印，还有手腕捆绑的红痕，昨晚被做到高潮的极限，还一直被魏之远教唆到尿出来。

魏谦不怒反笑，整个人都充满了上位者的气势，仿若捏断手中的玩意就像捏死一只蚂蚁一样简单。魏之远眼中痴迷更甚，直到下身疼痛传来，才明白大哥是真的生气了。

“阿谦一直不理我，出差了两个月，每次我都等到半夜阿谦也不回我信息，我每时每刻都想去找你，但是我连你去哪里都不知道，明明……你说过在一起的，可是阿谦我好难受，别的男朋友国庆节都出去旅游，我的男朋友却要出去公干，阿谦你疼疼我好不好，哪怕一眼……”魏之远像只被抛弃的小狼崽子，雾蒙蒙的大眼看着就快哭了一样，却可以让人忘记藏起的利爪，能够在最后一刻给你致命一击。

原来魏之远有这么的委屈……魏谦低下头摆弄了手中的戒指，那是魏之远给戴上的，脸上神色晦暗不明。

是了，魏之远一直都跟在他的身后，以至于快成为他的影子了，却忘记了，魏之远这些年是如何一步一步的跌的满身是伤的跟着他。  
魏之远，太懂事了。

轻轻的叹息在耳边响彻，魏谦认了命的解开了绳子，踢了踢还在昂扬的老二，“自己找个地儿解决。”魏之远猛地抱住魏谦，狠狠地亲了一口才忍不住的跑去卫生间。

得了乖还在卖萌的魏之远躺在沙发上，另一端魏谦在沙发上办公，  
“阿谦，我想让你摸摸我脚丫~”  
魏谦从电脑屏前探出了半个头，眼神充满了鄙视。

“那我摸你的小脚丫~”一阵恶寒从魏谦的脊柱传到额头，仿佛魏之远被掉了包。人前的小魏总禁欲高冷王老五，人后（ps：只在魏谦面前）的小魏总逗比儿童欢乐多。

魏谦正在琢磨合同的细节，没功夫搭理魏之远，魏之远捧起魏谦的脚放在肚子上就一顿揉搓，空调开的有点低，穿着黑色的袜子办公正好。魏之远越摸越喜欢，低头吻了一下，  
“我还想舔阿谦的大腿……阿谦的小樱桃……阿谦的鸡巴……”魏之远越说越过分，忍无可忍的魏谦把电脑一放，揪着魏之远的衣领就扔了出去。

“阿谦，我保证再也不说话了……你别把我扔了”魏之远蹬鼻子上脸明知道魏谦最吃这一套，可怜兮兮的瞧着大哥。

最后安安稳稳的当了个沙发靠枕，魏之远让大哥靠在身上，可算遂了意了，一会儿亲亲大哥的头发，一会儿拉拉大哥敲字有些疲劳的手，一会儿按摩按摩给大哥放松。

抱在怀里紧紧的，像揣了个绝世大珍宝一样傻乐。


End file.
